


What is Missing

by Black_and_Blue_Hood



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_and_Blue_Hood/pseuds/Black_and_Blue_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction of a fanfiction to Evilpixie's awesome series 'the DC Omegaverse' where is undeniably one of the most amazing batman fanfiction stories in both relationship establishments and character development.  So now.... this happened</p><p>A fanfiction based 5 years later in Evilpixie's world where Dick and Jason did marry and are in what might be called a marriage mid-life crises. As they both feel something is missing in there lives but know too well, that it is not possible for it to appear.... until opportunities strike, leaving Dick to becoming an Omega in what was meant to be temporary state but converges to what may be the tipping point in Dick and Jason's relationships. As each other's wants and desires are tested with who matters more and will define them on who they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409061) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> ok yes as explained in the summary this is dedicated to Evilpixie and her awesome series. BUT PLEASE, do not mistake this as part of Evilpixie's original story. This is just a fanfiction of a fanfiction, only because Evilpixie inspires me so much to do this. (even though it isn't exactly my own) it is still exciting and fun to do.

5 years later

He was awake but he never moved from the bed. He just kept watching the man next to him, every twitch or noise he made was mesmerizing.  Everything about him was just so fascinating. He didn’t want to move from his spot, where the man is wrapped around his arms at peace with the world while he sleeps. He couldn’t dare to move and destroy such a beautiful sight, but then…..

‘BEEP…BEEP…BEEP’

‘’Shit!.. I’m gonna be late’’

Dick got up so fast he might have been as fast as Wally when he smells food cooking. He stumbled and ran into walls while trying to put pants on and packing his briefcase at the same time. Jason just watched him fail so many times at trying to stay off the ground. It was so cute and hilarious  

‘’Why the HELL are you laughing? You got a job to go to too!’’

‘’I quit remember’’

‘’No, I found you a new one remember’’

The new one, yeah the one Dick found in the newspaper after he got a call from Jason’s boss that he was nowhere to be found and that he was fired. It was called quitting at the time for Jason, but Dick wasn’t going to let him go that easy from trying to become a househusband. He ranged the first number he could find in the newspaper that offered jobs. And straight away they had accepted Jason in even without an interview. Jason thought the place was too desperate if they were willing to take anyone in with just a phone call. And besides he will never lower himself to working at a place so….. Irrelevant to him.

‘’You know, I can’t seem to recall you getting me another job’’

‘’Stop it Jay, I need you get ready. It’s a bloody toy shop it’s not **_that_** degrading’’

‘’But you admit it is degrading’’

Dick just gave him the death stare, the look that Jason both loves and hates to see on him. It’s so cute to see him piss but it usually means he’s not gonna get lucky that night if he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. Finally Jason gets up and starts getting ready for the forsaken toy shop, he and Dick eventually ran to the car with Jason in the passenger seat.

Dick drives to the toy store and parks near an alleyway, Jason’s about to open the door until he finds that it’s lock by the drivers end.

‘’ahhh…. how do you expect me to get out of the car, Dick?’’

Dick stays silent for a while, he doesn’t move and his hair starts to crowd around his eyes. Jason gets the sense that this is one of Dick’s angsty moments when things don’t seem to go as he likes. So Jason just slips his hand through his hair and grabs his cheek gently, pulling Dick towards his face to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

‘’You know, you don’t have to keep pulling the emo look whenever you want to have a in depth talk with your husband’’

‘’It’s just… are you happy Jason? Are you just quitting your job on purpose because you’re bored?’’

‘’well it’s fun to annoy the crap out of my Bosses’’

‘’Please… just tell me… if there’s something missing you can just----‘’

Dick was interrupted by another one of Jason’s surprise kisses, he had enough of Dick mopping around for no reason. He was happy with Dick, what more does he need.

‘’I love you, idiot. So stop acting as if I’m getting bored of you, I just like to screw with people you know that’’

 Jason moves closer to the drivers controls and unlocks the car.

‘’Besides your **_Dick Grayson,_** who can ever get bored while loving you’’

Dick started to blush, Jason knew that Dick always loves it when he reminds him just how much he loves being with **_only_** him. It doesn’t matter if he’s a beta or whatever caste he is, Jason just loves Dick Grayson and Dick loves being reminded of that.

Dick started to fidget after he checked his watch. He then burst out with the cutest voice Jason ever heard ring through his hears. ‘’Shit! I’m really late now, thanks a lot Jason’’

With that Dick screeched the car wheels as he zoomed out of the alleyway. How ironic that a cop/vigilante is breaking traffic laws. Jason started walking to the toy store the moment Dick was out of sight. Oh how he loved watching that beta every day and just knowing that he has him forever. Nothing’s gonna keep him away from loving that beta, not even after all that trouble with Tahlia 5 years back. Everything’s changed now, he’s married to Dick, Bruce and Clark have are happily raising their little girl Lemon, who has just started primary school, Damian learnt to stop being so much of a brat (well most of the time, but not as big as a brat as before) and Tim and Kon are still together there’s no doubt they’ll probably marry soon since now their old enough.

Tim and Kon. Their old enough to marry, have KIDS, eventually might even start a new pack if they choose. It’s normal for some members of the pack to leave to start a new one once they plan on having kids. It’s how packs become bigger, some leave to form a new one, then may eventually come back to the old one. That’s once the kids are old enough to start bonding more, that the new packs eventually merge back to the old. It’s almost no difference to what he and Dick were doing right now. They didn’t exactly leave the pack but they got married and are now trying to live a life the way couples do after marriage. They live together, work to provide for each other, and strengthens their bonds every day, always loving each other. Pretty much the exact thing Tim and Kon will do once they marry.

Except. Dick and Jason can’t really form a bond together, well a mate bond exactly but they can still at least have a pack bound. And they can’t have kids together, which makes the whole moving out of the old pack to create a new one POINTLESS, since there can’t be any new members to join the old pack once they go back. 

Jason knew that, he knew straight away that he won’t be able to have a mate bond or kids with Dick. But it didn’t matter anyway, nothing was going to stop him from being with Dick. He never needed bonds to love someone, he never truly believed in it after all the shit that happened with his Dad and both his ‘fake’ mom and ‘real’ mom. Those bonds were worthless to him, even the current bonds he has now with the pack still doesn’t feel as secure as they were when he was so young. That was until they were just crashed and shattered in front of him the moment his Dad almost killed him and his ‘fake’ mom just stayed still, drugged up in the corner. That was the first time his bond with a pack, with his FAMILY, was broken and never restored. But there were moments where he did thought that even the smallest speck of a bond was enough for him. The bond for Catherine Todd, his ‘fake’ mother or more really adoptive mother, was a drug addicted omega. Yet when she wasn’t so high that she was pretty much a vegetable, she did give signs that she had somewhat cared for him. She always looked sad the moment she was normal and saw the bruises on him, she did give him moments where she hugged him and tried to comfort him whenever Willis came through the doors, pissed and ready to throw all his anger against him or Catherine.

If he really wants to explain what bond actually lasted in that forsaken home, is a bond out of fear. A fear bond he could call it, ironic that after all the bonds that was either absent or destroyed, was the only bond that actually existed to him, even if it doesn’t exactly exist. The constant fear is what had created his bond with Catherine, what drived him to keep trying to find any means necessary to keep himself and Catherine alive after Willis left them for dead.  Because of his bond with Catherine, he wanted her to keep on living. So when her addiction become more and more rapid, and she started to turn numb. Could you really not expect him to hold on to that corrupt form of a bond and try to keep her alive while she was practically gone. Besides for a time, she was all he had.

Until she was gone.

Then he was on his own. He didn’t have money to arrange a funeral for her or to even keep the apartment. So, his last moment with her was when he wrapped himself around her arms, having his ear close to her chest to hear her heartbeat. The last time he heard it beat, hearing what he only had left in the world. Knowing that she was ok. Then, the next day came and she was nothing from ok. There was no heartbeat, no warmth, and no light in her eyes. He had lost her, despite his every effort to save her.

Because he had no money for that funeral, his only chance to say goodbye was when she was wrapped in a corps bag. As she was being taken away from his life by the ambulance and forever gone. He didn’t even have enough time to finish his goodbye, she was just gone so fast, and Jason was alone entirely. Left in the apartment with the drugs that took her from him and the walls stained with either his or Catherine’s blood from Willis’ beatings. He got rid of all the drugs in the apartment, it was evil and corrupt that it must be destroyed completely, so it can never hurt anyone again. He burnt it all through the fireplace so no-one else can be victim to it if he had thrown it in the trash. Eventually his apartment was gone after crooks found out he was on his own and took it for themselves. He didn’t even have shelter while he was still mourning for Catherine. Not a place where he could be alone to accept it all, no where he could go where time could just stop, no refuge.

There was nowhere for him, and for a long time that’s how it had stayed. Until his encounter in crime alley. His meeting with ‘The Batman’, the spark that had lit his candle to a new life, to a life worth living for. A life where time didn’t matter and he was happy.

Even then Bruce still never formed a bond with him. He kept shoving him as a child whenever a chance for a bond arouse, keeping him away from ever forming a connection. From ever feeling connected. But he didn’t need the bond anyway. He knew that Bruce loved him, would fight for him, protect him. He knew that without a bond it was enough, because he knew that Bruce loved him. Not out of fear but pure love. It was real and not a burden, a real family, with real trust and real love for each other. Alfred and Dick where around but Dick was always gone to the titans then, he never even stood a chance to bond with Dick at the time, and Alfred was still a mystery to him since the idea of a butler who would do everything you ordered with consent, was very much out of the ordinary to Jason’s view of the world. He just didn’t understand that relationship between Bruce and Alfred. But Bruce was always a miracle to him, he gave him a chance to a better world, he was his idol by default, a hero as Bruce Wayne, not as the Batman. It was Bruce Wayne that saved him from his corrupt world. For a long time, Jason only ever wanted to make sure nothing happened to Bruce, he wanted to make sure he would never lose Bruce the same way he lost Catherine.

He vowed to protect him during patrols, believing that he must fight to keep him alive. He believed his life as Robin was the same life with Catherine. If he died during a mission would mean Bruce is left on his own to die too, just like how if he died, Catherine would die without him. He saw it that he must live so that Catherine could live, so that Bruce lives. Bruce was is source to keep living just as Catherine was, and this time he couldn’t afford to lose Bruce. Not like Catherine, NEVER AGAIN.

And he believed it all without a parent bond with Bruce, without a real pack bond with him. He didn’t need it, because he knew, he knew that he still mattered enough to Bruce without one. He knew that no matter what, he stilled mattered.

Then another spark of hope had emerged, the spark of another family out there for him. Another person who could join him with his new path of a better life. Someone who without a doubt will have a bond with him. **_Sheila Haywood,_** his real mother. He loved Catharine but that didn’t erase the fact that there was a possibility of another mother out there to love him. To bond with him, and actually start a better life with someone who should actually love him. Suddenly Bruce didn’t have to be his only source to happiness, he could have that with another person, with his real family! It’s not that he needed a bond but the idea that he can actually have one with **_Sheila,_** he could finally have a real bond with someone who actually cares about him other than Bruce. He can have a real family again. It brought him hope. That he stilled mattered to people, to a family.

He believed in that thought so much, that his torture by that devil clown, his laughter, the crowbar, the bomb, the betrayal. All of it, meant nothing to him. He was going to die, and it didn’t matter. His want to bond with someone even when he told himself that he didn’t need it, is what led him bloody next to his mother as the ticking kept indicating their deaths. But he didn’t care, because this would mean that Bruce would live. He would live and find his body the same why he found Catharine’s, Bruce would take his place this time, he would destroy the evil and corrupt thing that had taken everything important away, so that it can never take another victim. The Joker was just like those drugs, as long as it’s there it can keep hurting people. Because he cared for Catharine so much he had to destroy the drugs. Bruce cares for him, he is the only person that believes Jason mattered enough to end this evil, to save its next victims. Jason mattered enough to Bruce, to do what is best for everyone. To be the last person Bruce would ever let him hurt. His death would not be for nothing and it would most certainly will not be an excuse for revenge from those who cared about him. It would be a change for a better world. Jason’s death would be the end to the Joker, the end to Gotham’s most feared man. It will allow Gotham to have a better future, it would allow Gotham to have the miracle they need just as how Bruce was his miracle. Yes it hurts, yes it’s sad, he didn’t want to die, and he wasn’t ready. But because of it he will give Gotham what Bruce gave to him, a chance for a better world. It would be for the best, even if it’s not how he thought it would happen.

That was his last thought, before it all went numb. Before it was all gone, but at least the war is over. And justice won.

Or he thought it did. He was awake, alive, breathing. But he wasn’t him. The only thing he remembers was waking up in the Lazarus Pit. But he wasn’t himself, he wasn’t really Jason. Then after the Al-ghul’s had finally gone through to him. His world was not only shattered but was engulfed with one thought.

All the living are dead and the dead are all living.

The people of Gotham he thought he had saved are dead, and the people who should be dead are living. And why is that? Because Batman didn’t destroy the evil and corrupt. He didn’t get rid of what he saw to the world as the drugs that claims victims. He allowed them to exist and murder whoever it has entered in their lives. Bruce didn’t do anything about it, he didn’t do it what was needed for the people of Gotham and he didn’t do it for Jason. He didn’t matter enough to make him want to do it, to convince what was needed to be done.

He wasn’t enough. He was never enough to Bruce, because he wasn’t a son or even a pack member. He never bonded with him. He never wanted anything from him. Except to be one thing, he was his solider, his pawn to fight his war. And he gave the Joker the privileged of being a player.   That was all Bruce saw him as. A chess piece in a delusional game that leads him blind from seeing what is the game and what is reality. Whose life is he risking when he moves a chess piece? That was Bruce’s world, the Batman’s world. And he was done with it.

So to recount Jason’s view of the world and bonding, his first and only bond he had before he died was out of fear, the one thing that bright light back to his life just reminded him how he was never enough to anyone, never enough to bond with anyone and the only reason he died/ learnt all this was because even though he thought he didn’t need a bond, his secret want of bonding lead him to his demise. Bonding does NOT have a good history with Jason that’s for sure. Even though now he has a pack bond, it still doesn’t feel…secure to Jason. He has this sense that it will eventually be taken from him in some way. But when he’s with Dick the bond doesn’t matter, what mattered was that Dick actually wanted him, **_loved_** him without needing some kind of bond or even have romantic relations with him before he announces his love for Jason. Before Jason even knew Dick had any for him, Dick loved him. He was enough for Dick, and that was enough for Jason. A mate bond isn’t needed between them. Because what they have is beyond their caste, beyond what they are. There bond is who they are together, a true love bond. Yeah sure people can say that a love bond isn’t a real bond, but god dammit it’s real to Jason. It is the most real bond Jason had felt, because it was Dick. And this time he knows for sure that this source to his happiness is genuine. Not like his source from Catharine and not like from Bruce. What he had with Dick is beyond what he felt for them, because it wasn’t from a drive to live or appreciation from a saviour. It was complete knowledge that Dick, loved him for what he does, what he looks like, how he speaks, how he acts, whatever else there is that makes Jason. Not out of pity and not to become a protégé, but just being whoever he is (even if who he is, is a little messed up) and sure as hell not just out of his caste. Dick wasn’t an Omega, he wouldn’t use Jason for his Alpha caste and his love for Jason was entirely out of love from the….. Soul? Nothing to do with biological needs but the needs from a soul mate…. At this rate Jason was thinking too mushy for… well… Jason. But these thoughts comfort him. As they remind him that after all shit that has happened in his life, what he really needed to give him a good life… was Dick. He doesn’t need an Omega or even wants one, and he sure doesn’t need a mate bond to know that he and Dick have something strong together.

So Tim and Kon will probably marry, move out, strengthen their mate bond then have a few pups and come back to the pack. It will be no differences to what Dick and he is doing now. Dick and Jason have strengthen whatever bond they have now and will merge back, but they just won’t have any pups. Exactly the same of what Tim and Kon will do, but with no pups. Dick was more than enough for Jason, and maybe more than he deserves. But pups? He never wanted that and he sure never thought of ever having any, but what about Dick? Did he ever wanted pups?

Dick is 32 now! And Jason is 29? But he died for a year which makes him 28, and his mind was not stable till a few years later which means he’s mentally 25? Shit Jason doesn’t even know for sure what age he is exactly but he’s still young compared to Dick. If Dick ever wanted pups he’ll have to have them now so he’ll at least be 50 something when the pups are old enough to marry for themselves. And knowing Dick he would actually want to be young enough to watch their weddings and even see the grandkids.

Shit! If Dick ever wanted pups he REALLY needs to have them NOW! Jason minds was fluctuating between Dick actually wanting pups and the realisation that they can’t have any biologically.

‘’Shit… Shit… Shit’’ Jason just kept repeating those words quietly. Not wanting bystanders to notice a strange Alpha is standing in one spot swearing.

That wasn’t until a kid actually walked by with a toy in his hand.

‘’Shit, the toy store!’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so quick explanation, I really did not want the first chapter to turn out this way, (i had actually done this over and over until i realised i need to start it off a certain way) but has i kept writing i came to realise that i was going to need a whole chapter dedicated to what i saw as Jason's understandings to the world they live in and why he acts the way he will act in the later chapters.  
> As i wanted to express but not sure if i did well enough, but Jason doesn't care about caste as much as Dick thought he did. In Evilpixie's first parts of the series, I read that Dick pov's (and Bruces but mostly Dick's) had always seemed to be the ones that kept thinking that Jason's obsession with Bruce is only because he's an Omega and Jason is an Alpha wanting the Omega. But as i read the series i took it as Jason just being misunderstood and only wanted to protect the Omega's, but every time he tries everyone misinterprets it as an Alpha trying to claim an Omega. Not to mention that i believe in Evilpixie's chapters from time to time mention that Jason learnt to take care of his Omega step-mother so she could survive. I guess i really wanted to show that Jason never really saw Bruce or any other Omega's as an attraction but more as his job to protect. Not being the pack leader but being the one that does protect the Omega's, thus relating to the Evilpixie's story of why Jason had acted so mean to Bruce every time he tried to help him but was instead forced to kneel to him.  
> Not to mention Bruce as a person does or did mean alot to Jason, so of course when he finds out Bruce has let an Alpha in his life he worries as hell that he is being treated the same way his Omega step-mother was treated when she was forced with his Alpha father. Again trying to tie in to Evilpixie's story. (maybe i'm trying to much)  
> So I tried to establish what i thought Omega's were seen to Jason. The next is bonding, Now i know that he has a pack bond with the whole bat crew but i figured that bonding would actually be a huge factor towards Jason's character. As his life was kinda denied from really bonding with someone, so i wanted to make it clear what Jason feels now to bonding and why he reacts they way he does in the next chapters (but you will have to wait to find out what that is)  
> so this chapter establish more into Jason's thoughts with Omega's but mostly bonding, but this is mostly more a base structure to how Jason truly feels about that Omega's, Bonding and how much Dick truly means to Jason in his life. TBH there is loads more behind this that i wanted to write but i figured it would be best to keep it hidden to when it is actually time for them to come out. So for now, just keep this chapter in mind through out the rest of the story, just so you can get a clearer idea on why what happens will happens


	2. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's is our little Omega fan and can't help but wonder what it would really be like to be an Omega with Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and yes I'm alive. Why did this take me so long? Well... I actually had it half done on my laptop for SUCH A LONG TIME... but i was so busy. Literally every time I tried to sit down to finish chapter 2, someone came to the house and i couldn't spend my time in my room finishing it. Anyway I will try to finish the next chapter much faster now.

Dick knew that the beginning of this day would start with Chief Redhorn giving bitter lectures about his tardiness to get to work in time, when the chief himself doesn’t even follow such rules. And that only moments after those lectures Mac Arnot will do his usual act, and start mocking him further about receiving such lectures. But no matter how aggravating such actions can be to a person, Dick Grayson doesn’t let such little activities engulf him into a bad mood. Nope Dick is a beta, who will constantly aim to calm the atmosphere and not do anything that will allow it to become more negative then it’s already is. That’s what Beta’s do, they allow the atmosphere to pass until it becomes a neutral environment.

A neutral, plain, simple environment. Nothing else was expected for a Beta, Dick knows this but he can’t help but feel a little melancholy about it. It’s not that his life is boring, well not when Jason and his persona as Nightwing is still apart of him. But it almost seems, finished. He’ll carry out as Nightwing until his body is too old to hold his mantle, and it’s not like he’ll find just any random kid to take over for him, so the Nightwing persona will end with him probably. And his life with Jason, he’s married to him and they can’t have kids together, so it’ll just be the two of them together forever. And after their gone there won’t be any prove of their relationship together except for the names written on their tombstones of who’ve they loved. But even that would never be true, after all Jason would be named someone else so even if their names were on each other tombstones they won’t be anyone to know the truth behind Jason’s false name. No-one to remember that it was Jason Todd underneath the tombstone who loved Dick Grayson, no-one to carry out the truth. Sure the rest of the pack’s decedents will probably be told about them and will remember the names but they won’t really carry out their story together the same way they would to their own parents. And if further down the line they probably won’t be mentioned as much in the family tree since the branch of them together will end. 

No matter if that’s the case, he doesn’t need someone to remember them together. He’s just happy the he and Jason are one, after all those attempts to get him to notice him, to start something with him and then to eventually overcome every obstacle that stood before them. Just achieving all that is enough. He doesn’t need someone else to remember their story, his life with Jason is going to last with just the two of them. Their story will end with just the two of them included, their marriage was just the final step of their story. Now it’s just of the matter of finishing the rest of their lives together. After all there isn’t anything else left for a Beta and an Alpha after marriage, just all of eternity together.

Dick was lost in his thought thinking over his life until a slapped behind his head brought him back in reality.

‘’the hell was that for?’’

‘’I wasn’t sure if you were even listening to me, you weren’t responding to anything I said’’ Amy Rohrbach answered. Dick’s Grayson partner in the police force and probably the very few honest cops left in Bludhaven. Dick took the job in the police force to help cases as both an honest cop and as Nightwing. It helps being a vigilante in the inside of the force, it’s not like he actually needed the money. He and Jason had already made and saved enough money to last them to live their lives just by working as vigilantes at night, and that’s a job you don’t get paid for. And that’s not including Bruce’s share of inheritance for the both of them.

Though that doesn’t mean the press is off their backs, even if there in Bludhaven word travels when Bruce’s Wayne’s ward and his husband travels to an even worse city then Gotham and don’t do much activities but stay at home. Eventually people would question what they’re doing and if they don’t give the press something to talk about every now and a then, people like Vikki Vale will show up unannounced demanding what one of the Wayne’s heirs have been doing in secret from the world. Or the worst case, she doesn’t demand and just gets on with snooping an apartment filled with vigilante gear. The same vigilante gear that the Red Hood and Nightwing use after coincidently appearing the same time Dick Grayson and his husband appeared in Bludhaven.

Yeah… both Dick and Jason know too well that there are plenty of people like Vikki Vale in the world to go so far for a scoop. And sure they can upgrade their security but that still won’t stop them from watching their apartment and counting how many times both Dick Grayson and even Nightwing has gone past the same apartment. It’s just too risky and without a doubt lead someone to connecting the dots. So feed the vultures something and they would leave you alone long enough to run. Having some sort of Job will keep them from questioning what they do all the time, besides being a part of the force helps keep the press off of him since it’s illegal for the press to distract a cop. But Jason is a whole different story, he can’t ignore the fact that Jason was once seen in the world as another one of Bruce’s wards. And is now known under a different name as Dick’s bond breaker husband. The press have being doing all they can to get more pictures and info on Jason’s new identity ‘Jackson Grayson’ which almost everyone in the pack had tried to make sure there were very few possible. If there are too many photo’s released, people may notice the familiar features between a young deceased boy and a similar aged man to that deceased boy. Basically if they find out he’s just a house husband, then they will be demanding interviews and gossip which will lead to them taking more unwanted pictures and attention to him, which will lead to someone realising the truth about Jason not being dead (well no longer dead) and then the almost impossible lie to explain such miracle for people to believe in. Not to mention how wrong people will think when they realise he married his dead brother!

Again, that’s something that’s just best to avoid as much as possible, Dick has to admit, leaving the manor became a nuisance. The manor at least kept the press away and allowed them to work as vigilante easily without the intense need to avoid them. Back at the manor they had everything they could to not leave the house, and the press bought that since the damn thing was huge enough to fit every kind of human activity possible. If they wanted a gymnasium, an art room, a big yard to play ball, a track to race cars, a library with every book possible or even a **_Batcave._** The manor had it all, there was almost no need for them to really leave the house and the press accepted that. Who could deny it once they learnt how big the manor was and how rich the Wayne’s were to fill every room with everything they want. So it was obvious to the press that whatever the Wayne’s were doing in their home, could be something any normal person could do, the only difference is that they don’t need to leave home to do it. In contrast to a small apartment, the press will never believe the same thing.

So that was the sum of their lives and basically why they are doing what they’re doing now. There wasn’t much left to do, so they left the manor to try and see what they could do on their own as a couple, after all it’s not like they can bring a new member to the pack. It’s a life with just the two of them… just Dick and Jason…..

‘’Your phone’s ringing, Grayson’’

‘’uh…right’’. Amy just rolled her eyes after watching Dick fumble with his phone. However her eyes were brought back to Dick’s attention the moment he pressed the answer button and the sound of a pissed male clearly hearable within her 5 foot distance from Dick.

‘’THE PLACED IS COMPELTLY HIRED BY OMEGAS DICK! OMEGAS!’’

‘’Sorry, but how was I supposed to know that. Not to mention, this wouldn’t of mattered if you just kept one of your first 5 jobs’’

Amy could hear the whole conversation. Dick was getting a little embarrassed by the way Amy’s facial expression had turned into a grin

‘’I’ll take this outside, Amy. Won’t be but a minute’’

‘’you better find a way to control that husbands of yours, you don’t want the chief to find out you’re the omega in the relationship. He’ll never get over it.’’

Amy was the only one in the police force to know that Dick was married to an Alpha, according to everyone but Amy, he married another Beta. Being a bond breaker in a force thats filled with crooked cops and unbearable chiefs, is the perfect way to get constantly teased and annoyed to the point of not being able to withstand the work without losing it with their partners. It was just better not to go around and telling people that their perfect cop Dick Grayson had some flaws. And no, don’t get it wrong, it’s not like he’s ashamed of being in love with an Alpha like Jason, but it just life with people who are already annoying and unbearable easier if they know less about you. Dick’s just thankful that most of these cops don’t care about celebs like the Wayne’s to realise that their Dick Grayson is **_there_** Dick Grayson all of Gotham is so fond about. At least so they won’t be bothered to listen when they mention that Dick married an Alpha. They barley even pay attention to the news to realise anything that goes on in their city. Some cops they are.

‘’YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO KEEP TELLING OMEGA’S I’M NOT AVAILABLE! AND NOW YOU GAVE ME AN ARMY TO TELL!’’

Jason just kept screaming on the phone. Dick had to answer somehow to his screeches

‘’I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, and it’s got to be just 5 omega’s all together. You seriously calling me to complain about 5 people you can’t handle when you fought at least 50 psycho’s’’. Probably not the best way to fix the situations, but you gotta to know that when it comes to Jason, degrading his pride will make him shut up and surpass whatever he calls a situation.

‘’You owe me for this Dick’’

‘’Ok fine I’ll just-‘’

‘’your topping’’. Jason just blurted it out so casually it took Dick a while to register what he meant by it. But when he did, he couldn’t help but blush at the idea. Jason rarely likes being on the bottom, or maybe he does. Dick’s actually not sure.

‘’Fine, I’ll do all the work tonight, now can you please let me work’’

‘’Oh, I’m not done with my demands, Dick. I expect a-‘’ Dick just hangs up the phone, he’s not so sure if his phone can still be heard by anyone close by, and he really does need to get back before the chief finds that Dick left his post while also being late. He knows that hanging up on Jay would mean he owes him a lot more now. But he gotta finish his job first before he deals with the work waiting for him at home. And besides, he likes the surprises Jason probably would have plan to get Dick to make it up to him. After all, he does finish work before him.

Ok now Dick really does need to stop thinking about the night when he still got 10 hours of a shift to finish. Being a cop surrounded by somewhat not so good cops leaves you stuck with long hour’s shifts. And besides he rather not test the patients of Amy Rohrbach then of the Chiefs.

Dick went back to his desk only to find that there’s a BABY CARRIAGE RIGHT NEXT TO IT.

‘’how long was I gone?’’

‘’long enough till someone had a baby’’

‘’who’s the mommy?’’

‘’Someone’s who apparently leaves their 18 months baby in the middle of the park.’’

Dick can’t help but keep questioning more onto this…well…this situation.

‘’So you think their mom just abandon their baby’’

‘’maybe, or something happened and she was either kidnapped or murdered in the park, these things happen sometimes, and Bludhaven will always get the leftover freaks from Gotham to allow such tragedies to happen to a mom or her child’’

‘’So where’s the actual baby? And why did I get the carriage?’’

‘’The baby was taken to a foster home until they can find out more about what happened to Mommy. You have the carriage cause there might be some information or even DNA that can help us identify who Mommy is. Either way, none of these cops wanted to handle a missing person/child responsibility so they dumped it onto you.’’

Typical. Of course Dick gets the job investigating the future of someone’s life of becoming an orphan or part of a dysfunctional family. It seems apparent that whoever is writing this part of his life, likes cliché’s and irony way too much for health.

‘’The mother was an Omega by the way’’

Amy had kept looking at her files as she said told Dick

‘’You sure?’’

‘’Your doubting an Omega’s nose, Grayson? I thought you would have known better’’

‘’but you’re not even close to the carriage as I am, and I haven’t even smelt anything yet’’

‘’I’m close to my heat, you idiot. I’m sensitive to every smell now. And frankly I’m not happy about the men’s poor sense of not wearing any deodorant!’’

Dick really did feel like an idiot, he should have just taken Amy’s information without question. But it still was a curious thing to him. An Omega’s sense of smell is heightened when they are close to heat, and when they’re not they are still far more exceled in smelling the pheromones than any other castes. But what else could an Omega gain by being that strong in such senses. It was helpful for them to find out who’s an Alpha fast enough to know whether it’s safe for them to be seen. But was that all it was for, what exactly do they smell in an Alpha when their near heat.

‘’What’s it like…. Being an Omega I mean?’’

‘’You have a case to do Dick’’

‘’I know, but this is part of my case. You said the mum is an Omega, right? I just want to know what could go on in an Omega’s mind that might of lead her to leaving her baby even for a second’’

Amy gave a stern look, to Dick it was hard to tell if she was actually considering his question or is just enraging quietly inside. After a few seconds of silence Amy huffed

‘’You don’t seem to have a grasp knowledge of Omegas’’

Knowing Amy that would mean she’s pissed, Dick was starting to feel the tension worsen within the atmosphere.

‘’Sorry, I guess I don’t know much about them, I’ll shut up now’’

‘’Please do so’’ Dick thought it was best to just keep his head down, he didn’t exactly want the only honest cop to be awkward around him any further then he had already made it.

An hour later, they still didn’t say anything to each other, and it wasn’t for another half hour that Amy started talking out of the blue.

‘’We’re not the same person we were before we became Omega’s’’

‘’Wha-‘’ Dick didn’t know what that meant, besides it came out so suddenly he didn’t actually get the chance to register the sentence as easily as Bruce or Tim probably would have.

‘’When we become Omega’s, we don’t make our decision the same as we would if we were a Beta or an Alpha’’

Dick already knew that but Amy wouldn’t have stated the obvious, even if she did think that Dick had completely no idea about Omega’s.

‘’You see a lot of kids who end up being a caste that contrary their personalities. You’ll think that they would still have those fragments of their childhood personas even after their caste is revealed. But eventually everyone grows out of whatever behaviour they had before and succumbs to natural instincts. It doesn’t matter if you were a completely strong willed and independent person who doesn’t need anyone to be happy, if you were an Omega, you would become obsessed with needing to be sheltered and nurtured by someone to feel safe, and you would never act on your own without having the approval of some higher authority.’’

For a moment there, Amy actually sounded a lot like what Bruce did when he was always a shamed of being an Omega. It kind of amazed him to think that maybe Bruce wasn’t alone about how he saw his caste. But at the same time it still didn’t make sense to him, there were other Omegas who didn’t always played the part. Tim was the leader of the Young Justice and if anything had called the shots of the team. Then even when he joined the Titans he still called most of the shots.  Bruce became Batman, the guy who if needed to, could take down the whole Justice League. How could they consider themselves as someone who were obsessed with wanting to be sheltered and natured by someone else?

 ‘’You’re an officer and an Omega, how could you see yourself as someone who is dependent on others?’’

‘’I still base my decisions as an Omega,  I still feel unsafe without having a partner that’s not an Omega, and I still feel lost without my husband acknowledging or nurturing me. I’m only confident in being an Officer because I know I’ll have someone to give me what I need in the workforce and at home. If you were an Omega I wouldn’t exactly feel like I’m protected’’

‘’But were not even a pack, how could you feel so sure about me, even as a beta?’’

‘’I don’t but in the end my instincts don’t care. As long as I’m the only Omega that you are around while I’ll act as an Officer, but the moment I’m alone I’ll just crumble the same as an innocent civilian with no self-defence would. It’s that reason why they don’t allow Omegas who are even capable at being cops as partners. Were only at our strongest when there is someone there to protect us.’’

‘’That’s a little unfair’’

‘’It’s just how Omegas are’’

‘’But everyone is at their strongest when they know they have someone there to protect them, it’s unfair to declare that as an Omegas weakness’’

Amy seemed conflicted over Dick’s sentence, she had her eye look sadden but her mouth was closed tight as if she was trying to hold back.

‘’You don’t get it, it’s not something like a pack bond or a bond with anyone you consider a friend. It’s about the mate bond an Omega gains from their Alpha’s. Things…. Become different and the feeling is hard to do normal task without being surrounded by them. When we become an Omega, we feel like were missing something until we find an Alpha, and once we do we become more agitated to even leave our Alphas to the point of feeling weak and defenceless. You don’t see many Omegas appear that way only because it’s a subconscious feeling that is evoked by their instincts.’’

Dick is still confused by all this, He’s never met an Omega that actually seemed like they were that dependent to their Alphas. It can’t be really like that for an Omega, Bruce after all was never that dependent on Clark….. was he? Before they even grew their mate bond, Bruce was still capable of dealing things on his own while being with Clark. But then again, he was acting so defenceful against Jason whenever Clark wasn’t around, and after they formed their mate bond, Bruce become more…. Well… irrational over the whereabouts of Clark. But who wouldn’t be when the person you love could possibly be dead because a crazy Arabian ninja couldn’t deal with commitments. But even so Clark never enforces Bruce to play the role of an Omega and can’t even deny Bruce’s commands…… then there’s the fact that Clark is an Alien so the bare fact of Bruce and Clarks relationship actually not being the same as an Omega and Alpha’s relationship would normally be, means that Bruce wouldn’t exactly be able to act like a normal Omega around his Alien Alpha.

Ok, so he can’t look at Bruce and Clark’s relationship as a good example. Then comes Tim and Kon’s, Kon is an Alpha and he was completely dependent on Tim. Then again you can’t exactly count them as a good example. Kon is a half alien clone of Clark and have only existed for 7 years. He didn’t even know the full extent of what an Alpha was and what Tim is to completely understand his emotions for him.

The more Dick thought about it, the more he realized that the only Omega and Alpha relationships in his pack, are not exactly normal earth ones. And since he was mostly surrounded by them, it would make sense that the contents of an Omega and Alpha relationship is not clear to him, even after Amy tried to explain. If a person’s behaviour really is that different from before they were one, and to change again after they bond with an Alpha. Then what would he be like if he was Jason’s Omega? How would he treat Jason differently from how he treats him now?

What would Dick mean to Jason if he was an Omega, but also what would Jason mean to him if he was one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this chapter? I had this planned for so long but just couldn't get it done. So did everything make sense?   
> Anyway this was just meant the seed that planted the idea into Dick's head which leads to our baby daddys. So yeah... theres alot to go before the real story starts


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's turn to get a little insight that there is something he is missing out off or well missing when it comes to being an Alpha and well puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took again too long. Just still getting used to the uni life. It is actually my first year of uni, so I'm still a baby just learning how things work in the uni world. And again I wanted this to be the first pillar of Jason's feeling that something is missing though it is not necessarily pups. And besides, this will actually be my last Jay and Dick pov for now until I finish the DAMIAN and TIM/KONNER povs next. Who's ready to discover what caste Damian will be and what his bat boy problems are? I am so excited to release after (hopefully) the next few weeks. I've been planning so much for Dick and Jay when I first started but after talking to Evilpixie and discovering what she had planned for Damian was nothing more but pure DIAMONDS and GOLD. And again I am so thankful to have gotten a chance to write it, even though unfortunately it's taken me a bit longer to figure how to time manage everything in my new uni life. Eventually, I'll find the balance and finish this. Don't worry I will not leave this incomplete.

Jenny…..Omega

Vincent….Omega

The boss….Omega

Most of the moms here…..OMEGAS!

Almost everyone in the store is an Omega, and Jason is the only Alpha. Why did this happen to him? Because Jason is just _that_ unlucky. An Alpha who has no interest in Omegas is trapped in an entire room full of them who thinks he is available because he couldn’t form a matebond with the only person he actually would matebond with.

And quite a few of them are actually checking him out right in front of the damn children. There is this Omega woman who came in with no kids, and she is already trying to give signals to Jason by staring right at him with a smile that is supposed to allure Jason in. Like hell. Then there is Vincent who seems to not get personal space only when Jason is around, but with everyone else he clearly keeps his distance.

Kai, the boss of this cursed toy store seems to be the only Omega who isn’t trying to get into Jason’s jeans. And Jason has quite a few complaints to say to him.

‘’Why am I here?’’ he says callously, not even trying to sound respective to his new boss.

Kai gave him a confused look ‘’…..you’re here to work….. I taught you how to use the cashier and everything is already stocked…. You just need to wait till a customer buys something’’

‘’what are you stupid?’’

‘’wha- excuse me?’’ Kai seemed more scared than he should have been. It probably was because Jason was an Alpha otherwise he would’ve fired him on the spot without being so timid. It was actually common for an Omega boss to act a little more frightened than angry when Alpha’s who are their workers acted like that. Jason always hated that fact, it reminds him that everyone will treat him differently because of his caste and not just for who he is. But that’s just how the world is and he needs to remind himself that he must control his anger if any Omegas did act scared around him. Otherwise, they can easily report to a cop and make it look like an actual assault for distressing an Omega. God this world they live in.

This time, Jason tried to act less angry and more concerned. ‘’I mean why did you hire an Alpha, It’s obvious that the entire crew was picked because of their caste. So why did you pick me?’’

Kai started to act normal again without looking like he was about to cry. Then he started to look guilty. ‘’I’m sorry, but if you could tell, many Omega’s come here. It’s really instinct whether they have kids or not to want to come to a store that will remind them of an Omega’s ultimate goal to bear children. Even the staff had all asked for a chance to work here due to the same Omega instinct. They were all lured to be here by their caste, it’s not exactly a choice we actually have control of making.’’

Jason wasn’t happy with that response. ‘‘I repeat. Why am **I** here?’’

‘’Because so many Omega’s come here that it attracts any alpha who will try to take advantage of them. Alpha’s have come in here not to buy toys but to hit on the Omegas who just wanted to see what they could get their kids if or if not they have any at home.’’

Kai, took a deep breath before he continued. “We’ve been having a few problems with Alphas showing up here. Having only Omegas as staff whenever Alphas cause trouble to Omega customers does not solve problems. And the Betas that used to work here could never calm the situation since their pretty much invisible to most Alphas. The Betas eventually quit because they didn’t feel capable of doing any good here. The Omegas staff, however, don’t seem to quit due to their instincts persuading them to stay.”

After that answer, Jason understood the reasons for being hired so damn fast. He was the bodyguard for a damn toy store. Because he’s an Alpha, he actually has a chance against another Alpha. He can actually push them away since he is part of the staff and is technically allowed to go up to them and tell them to piss off when they start acting aggressively to customers (well Omegas). 

“I get that I’m here to play security, but why would you trust me so easily? I could’ve been some Alpha who wanted the job for the same reason they would come here.”

“Well, your partner was the one who rang me about a job for you. When he told me that you were an Alpha married to a Beta. Then that would mean you’re not available or interested in Omegas and not matebonded with anyone to control your judgment. You’re not controlled by your caste, which meant you’re actually useful here.”

“That’s a bit harsh to say about your staff. It’s not like they wanted to be Omegas and turn out so useless.”

“It’s just how things are, Omegas are controlled by their caste and can’t do or act anything else that doesn’t allow them to submit to an Alpha.”

“That’s a load of shit. They are Omegas out there who can resist submitting to their instincts.”

“Not all their instincts. If an Omega can resist certain instincts like not submitting to Alphas than they will still be controlled by other aspects of being an Omega, such as their behaviour or emotions towards their partners.”

That was one confusing sentence. Jason didn’t get what he meant by their caste controlling their emotions towards their partners. If an Omega can control their instincts to not submit to Alphas doesn’t that mean they can control their emotions and choose who they love rather than who has the right caste?

“Explain, what does an Omega caste have to do with their feelings towards their partners?”

Kai started to look confused at Jason. Like he couldn’t believe he was asking such a questions

“An Omegas feelings towards their partners are mostly based on addiction. The partners supply them with what they need and the Omegas will become infatuated with that person that it becomes a form of addiction and obsession. They will do whatever they can to please, serve and keep their partners from leaving them, just so they can hold on to their suppliers.”

Again, that doesn’t sound right in Jason’s ears, however, he was protective of Bruce only because he thought Clark was using his Alpha caste as an advantage to lure Bruce into a relationship with him. Jason didn’t actually believe that Clark really loved Bruce, well, he didn’t when he first found out they were together. But what Kai was saying was a reverse version of Jason’s old belief. He’s talking about Omegas’ actually being the ones to use the Alphas, the ones taking the advantage in a matebond relationship.

“You don’t actually believe Omegas are the ones who are taking advantage of Alphas?”

Again Kai looked confused at Jason. “No, but what I do believe is that most Omegas take advantage of anyone who they are in a relationship with. It’s not necessarily Alphas, and it’s not all a bad thing. They find someone they trust to provide their needs and after enough time with that person, they become completely faithful to only them. They will only be satisfied if their needs are supplied by that single person and not by anyone else. It’s also a downside to us Omegas when we break up. But after some time apart and eventually finding another partner to trust again, we’ll just redo the same behaviour we did for the previous partner.”

Jason couldn’t believe what his boss was saying, more likely he didn’t want to believe it. He thinks about Tim and Bruce and how they treat their partners.

Bruce did have a major obsession of Clark’s whereabouts whenever he leaves the manor, but that could easily be just Bruce’s personality. After all, he needs to know the whereabouts of everyone that he sees in his messed up reality of being a hero and being a crazy person who couldn’t resolve to a healthier solution to dealing with dead parents or loss for that matter. It’s not like he can judge, he did go crazy after his resurrection, but then again, Bruce wasn’t the one that died.

Then there’s Tim, he appears completely normal when it comes to his relationship with Konner. But as Jason’s tries to think about their history together. Tim did put himself in danger just to have unprotected lovemaking with him. Which he gets because being a horny teenager will probably make you do that and you actually have someone. However, Tim was a lot smarter than that, could his desperation to satisfy his Alpha lead him to lose sight of possible consequences. When Tim is the only Robin to actually consider every action before obeying and disobeying Bruce.

“What you’re saying is shit, you know that right?”

“I only wish so, if you feel uncomfortable we can end this conversation”

“Nah it’s interesting to see how ignorant people are, and in case you didn’t know, you’re interestingly ignorant”

Kai chuckled at that, “Sure, what makes you happy. Out of curiosity have you ever had a matebond before you married a Beta?”

Jason now started to really not like his Boss, who he thinks he is to ask about his past relationships. And this is the Boss, wasn’t that not allowed or something in a work environment? But, as Jason stated before, it is interesting to see where this ignorant fool was going with the question.

“No, why you ask?”

“It’s kind of obvious, with you being so clueless over some Omega behaviours. Also, you don’t appear to act like an Alpha who ever had a matebond before.”

Again, Kai is a confusing prick Jason might need to torture to get a straight answer. What does having a damn matebond have to do with Jason’s behaviour?”

“Why do the things you say never make sense to me? I mean, really, why would a matebond or even having one in the past affect my behaviour?”

“You’re an Alpha aren’t you? Don’t you have a pack you feel you constantly need to protect?”

“Sure, but we don’t need a matebond to feel that”

“No, but if you have a partner you would feel the need to protect them the most. And when any threats occur you’ll be even more aggressive to making sure that partner is safe.”

God, will Kai ever get to the point, Jason knows all of this.

“If you have a matebond, your aggressiveness is doubled; even in situations, that’s not related to your partner. Not to mention you’re also a high-level Alpha, you’ll result in that behaviour the most compared to other Alphas.”

“I’m aware of all that, however, I am an individualist and am just gonna put it out here; you’re an asshole if you think that’s how most Alpha’s are like.”

Kai only smiled at that response, “Of course, you living proof after all.  A high-level Alpha who married a Beta. A person’s caste wouldn’t mean much to you.”

“Damn right; so you gonna piss off now so I can get back to my work?”

Kai didn’t even respond to that, he had just turned and left to the other side of the store. Jason wasn’t happy since after all he was hoping to piss off his boss so he can get fired and not work. The vigilante life is a full job after all, and if he can’t get to his Boss’s nerves, he can’t get fired. Well, he can always just not show up, but last time he did that, they had called Dick asking his whereabouts which then resulted in Dick finding out he was fired and deciding to give him a job at a bloody toy store.

It’s really a nuisance to think that all this trouble is just to keep the press away from wondering what the Wayne’s first ward is doing so far away from Gotham. When they can’t even bear kids to expand their pack while they’re gone. Those facts alone would intrigue any reporter on the hunt to discovering how he and Dick would spend their time. Nonetheless, Jason still needs to find a way to get fired on the spot so Dick doesn’t find out. It’s not like he’ll ever find out because there is no income coming in. They both made and saved up millions before they had moved, and that was without Bruce’s help of shares.

Jason started walking out the door.

“I’m taking a break, I’ll come back in an hour”

“Uh…. Jason-“Before Kai could actually finish, Jason was already gone.

It only took Jason 5 steps to get out of sight from passing civilians and already half way up to the top of a building roof. Once he made it to the roof he pulled out his phone to call Dick. He needed to complain about the abundance of Omega’s in that store and he wanted the person who was responsible for landing him in that situation to know he has to pay him back for it.

After the call, Jason pulled out his cigarettes; contemplating on his conversation with Kai. How different would Jason be if he did have a matebond or ever had one for that matter? Was Kai referring to withdrawals as part of the Alphas behaviour from having a matebond? Couldn’t be, he was talking about Alpha becoming more aggressive not turning out so depressing. So what did he mean? What would change about Jason’s behaviour?

It was beginning to annoy him the more he thought about it when it shouldn’t even matter. He’s with Dick and Dick is a Beta. It’s not like that can ever change and he’s not going to let anything happen to lose Dick. So there was no point thinking about it anymore. After some time, Jason checked his watch to find 2 hours had passed.

“Welp, it’s time to get back to work”

Jason managed to get down from the roof and back to the pathway within 3 minutes. It felt good for Jason to use his skills without needing to chase or run from anyone. Years of training and he learnt the shortcuts and techniques that work best with only his body. The techniques that would work best with only someone built like him, he knows that for sure only because when trying to teach Tim or even Dick how he does certain moves proves to be difficult to them because of their body shape. It’s good to know that he has something no one else will have, no one to teach really.

He was almost back to the toy store, the only thing left was to open and walk past the status degrading door. That was until some kid was running towards door having his right hand out to push it open, only to discover that the door was opened by Jason before he could reach it. That led to the poor boy having all his force to slam open the door unused and work against him as all that energy build up to help push the impact was now dragging him down. Tripping him to the ground and landing with his face on the cement. All this occurred because Jason had to open the door right before the boy was able to push it open while running towards it at the speed of sonic the hedgehog.   

Shit! Jason wanted to lose his job but not by hurting a stupid kid. Even if it was the kids fault. Nonetheless, this is not how Jason wanted to go down when losing his job, and just imagine what the press would say. They had always gotten the scope of how Jason was fired, usually by not giving a shit about Boss’s who yell at him or customers who think they have the right to give him attitude. But hurting a kid changes the cool tough guy to actually being a callous dick.

“Shit kid are you ok? Did anyone see you?”

The boy didn’t respond.

“Holy shit!” Jason was scared that the kid might actually have a concussion. He started to tap at his shoulder to see if a response would follow.

“Come on kid, I need you to wake up!”

The boy started to lift up his head, he was quiet and the only thing visible was his smile. It instantly reminded Jason of Dick. The boy had only small scratches seeping drops of blood from his forehead and brow but still smiled like it was the most fun in his life.

Jason’s heart started to beat again, this kid was about to be the death of him.

“What happened?” Women came stranded near the door looking confused but surprising not angry.

Jason was petrified, what should he say? Hey, lady your kid just speedy gonzalesed himself to the cement pathway with his face. Yeah, he’ll defiantly get a bitch slap with that answer.

“I ran so fast, gravity couldn’t handle me”

The boy was the one who’d said that and Jason could only think of how awesome that response was. He could even recall a distant memory of using that similar response on Bruce

“Of course, you did, and now you’re bleeding. Let’s go to the doctors to get you checked. Again.”

Jason was actually amazed how this lady was handling the situation like a boss. An Omega MOTHER even, and she doesn’t act all scared or berserk for her pup’s life. Man, this kid must get hurt a lot if an Omega mom had gotten used to it.

The boy and his mom started walking out to the street, completely ignoring Jason. And all he could think about was how much that kid looked like Dick. He even appeared to have Jason’s childhood persona. And it actually felt good, like a feeling of achievement to know that there could actually be a person out there with parts of Jason and Dick together that he could recognise. Though it probably wasn’t a good thing that he felt this way with someone else’s kid, but it meant to Jason that it wasn’t necessary for him to need to bear children of their own to feel that way. Who knows maybe one day they could adopt and actually be appear with how the pup turns out just by raising it.

Wait, take it step back, there is no way they could adopt a kid just yet with all their vigilante stuff going on. Well, Bruce did but he didn’t have to deal with the baby part of their lives, he adopted them all at the age where they were independent enough to do things for themselves. And he had Alfred anyway so he didn’t need to be there for them all the time. Besides Jason’s know that even if he did feel like that for a glimpse second with a random kid doesn’t mean he is whole heartily committed to wanting one. This would eventually pass and not even bother Jason again, it’s normal after all for couples who know there is no way for them to bear pups of their own to wonder what it would be like if they could. So adoption would be the only option and he knows that both he and Dick have never even had a conversation about doing so.

For now, Jason decided to let that thought go, after all, they all had a few problems over the fact that the most part of their family are only connected through adoption. Seriously, he and Dick are adopted brothers and because of that fact, it’s what kept Jason blind from considering Dick as a partner. Even Dick confessed that because they were somewhat brothers he felt ashamed to reveal his attractions towards Jason over the feeling of sort of incest, which was until he finally screamed at him to mate with him the first time. Not saying that adoptions were bad but it is so complicated and his pack has enough complications already. Adopting a pup might bring similar complications like Jason had when he first wanted to discover his real Mom, and who knows what the pup’s background would bring knowing his and his pack luck. But there just accuses Jason was telling himself so he doesn’t fall into a dangerous pool of wanting an adoption before even considering what Dick wants. Besides, it’s not like Jason prefers having bloodlines as his only loved ones, his parents were the ones who taught him that blood doesn’t matter. Though it would be nice to have one person he actually chooses to be with actually love him and is actually connected to him by biology. It would be nice, he guesses, but it might be best to not think about it again. The only thing he needs is his ties with Dick and he can’t let anything tear that line. Otherwise, if that line was cut, it would mean Jason lifeline was cut too, nothing in this world will keep him alive but that one single tie with Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be coming back to write more here if I find that any comments say that the text wasn't clear.


	4. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th chapter is finally here, oh and look it's 17 year old Damian. Sorry it again took so long, but I do have lots plan for the this series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this as somewhat of an adult scene at the end, I've written a line that tells you when the NSFW starts so any minors who wants to keep their innocence will now where to stop reading. I actually didn't plan on adding that scene in but I figured, what better way to force Damian to learn about his true feelings. You'll get what I mean once you read. By the way, it's a Dami/Colin story. So when you think of dami think 17 year old dami. Oh and here's a pic of how I imagine teen Colin and Dami to be. http://muffin-button.tumblr.com/post/7661923255/welcome-back-finally-got-around-to-coloring

His hair is always a mess, he has no sense of style, no class, no charm and he isn’t very good when it comes to studying. A complete opposite to the great Damian Wayne. So how on earth is Colin more popular than the heir of Wayne Industries?

Damian and Colin both attend to Gotham Academy (Colin being maliciously offered a scholarship), and so far, Colin is _Mr Popular_ with Betas, Omegas and even Alphas. Which in Damian’s opinion, is annoying as hell when everyone else wants to take your friend away from him.

Colin just stands there with his childish smile while another Alpha (who so happens to be slightly taller than him) tussles his flaming red hair. He shouldn’t ever let people do that to him, it’s a sign of someone belittling the people around them. Making sure there is someone placed beneath themselves, Damian knows it too well in their body language. These Alphas don’t just want to be close to Colin out of pure friendship, they want to make sure he doesn’t end up being the pack leader or take charge in anything. No doubt _Mr Popular_ will have a few people who would want him in his pack, however they still want him to obey. It’s common for Alphas to want to prove themselves top amongst other Alphas, especially if there are a few high levels Alphas all battling for it. Which is just childish.

Damian is seated in his desk beside the window, class hasn’t started yet. On the other side of him is Colin’s seat, which is currently empty because he is too busy standing in the other side of the classroom entertaining fools. The same Alpha that had tussled his hair is now wrestling with him playfully. Colin is obviously enjoying being somewhat tackled by this fool, appearing as if he is actually incapable of escaping from him. If only he knew what Colin could really do in a fight, he would be begging to turn back time and never dared to have touched him.

The idea of that started to show on Damian’s face. “Wow Damian, what put you in a good mood?”

Damian turned to the direction of the voice, Colin had actually called out to him from across the classroom. Instead of giving him a response he just turned his head to the window with a look of disgust. Colin then started to walk towards Damian, neither of the people Colin was companying dared to follow him.

Colin seated in his desk with his focus still in Damian’s direction. “Why keep it a secret? Obviously something made you smile”

“Stuffing Arkham’s cells with every scum of this city makes me smile, did you really want me to scream that out to you in front of your friends”

“Fine, but you know, you could be friends with them if you try”

“I don’t need company from them” **_Just you_**

“It would make you feel better if you did”

Damian didn’t like where this was going “Is that why you waste your time with them? Just so you could feel better, that’s rather selfish”

Colin had only kept his smile plastered on his face “Is that another way for you to hide the fact that your _jelly?”_

Damian couldn’t respond to that, shit, he couldn’t really hide the truth from someone when you’ve been friends with them for 5 years. Well, this is Damian, so he could, but Colin is just too stubborn to believe him if he had denied it. No point in wasting anymore breath.

“I knew it! You are Jelly, so what is it? Do you really want people to like you?”

“No you idiot” **_maybe a little, but not exactly._**

Colin just smiled, than he spread his arms apart and wrapped them around Damian.

“Oh Dami, you are such a little cinnamon bun” 

“GET OFF ME FREAK!”

“Oh, you are so cute when you show evidence that you are human”

With that line, Damian blushed, why did he have to say that? The cute part, he’ll kill him later for the rest of that sentence.

“So do you want to go talk to my pals over there?” **_No, I want you to stay beside me and only give your attention to me_**

“Not now, class will start soon and it will be annoying to greet them and then depart.”

“Yeah I guess” With that Colin went back to seating comfortably in his seat after hugging Damian. He had started unpacking his bag when Damien spotted a note with defiantly not Colin’s handwriting on it. He grabbed the note before Colin had the chance to even see it.

The moment Damian set his eyes to the words written he felt complete loaf to the person who had written it.

“Whatever happened to privacy?” Colin was staring at Damian, completely aware of what exactly Damian had just read.

“I’m the one and only son of Bruce Wayne, privacy is a fib.” That quote alone was a definition of saying the ‘batfamily has no privacy,’ but actually mentioning anything related to his vigilante life will never be spoken out loud without his mask on. 

Colin was getting restless about Damian not giving back the letter. “Ok, I need it back now Dami-“

“Do you love this person?” Colin only stared at Damian, knowing too well that he has no control over the situation now.

“No words huh, than they must mean something to you? You obviously mean something to them”

“There just words written on a sheet of paper, if a person truly loved me, they would have gotten the guts to at least admit it to me in person.”

Damian was proud of that remark. “Very good, at least I now know you are not just any buffoon who will give your love to someone with horrid grammar.” Damian was waiting for Colin’s comeback, instead, there was just the sound of cloths shuffling as they went back to facing the teacher’s desk.

It’s normal for Colin to be a little quite when Damien gets a little too insensitive about the people around him, and Colin knows that Damian’s insults are how he shows he cares. But this time, Damien felt that this was something he might end up regretting.

Damian felt that he should say something, but the teacher just walked into class which meant this will have to wait till recess.

ß-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

The recess bell had ringed, and with that, Colin packed up his things and had already walked out the classroom door without even looking at Damian. Damian hates it when Colin doesn’t tell him anything about where he is going, even when Colin is mad at him, he expects Colin to mention where he will be. We’ll it’s not like he won’t be able to find him, he is a trained assassin after all, even if he doesn’t kill.  

Once Damian finished packing, he went on his hunt for Colin. The idea of him on his own is actually uncomforting for Damian. Since that means Damian doesn’t get to smell his natural fragrance or get a chance to feel any warmth he sends out to pretty much everyone he knows (Which Damian hates because he only wants it all for himself). After only 3 measly minutes, Damian had found Colin, and apparently an Omega besides him as well.  They were close together, almost whispering things to each other, and what pissed Damian off the most was the fact that Colin was actually smiling, ignoring Damian’s presence and giving all his attention to a……. ‘Bitch’. 

Damian had purposely kept his body in clear eye sight as he banged his hand against the nearest wall, revealing his strength by the thickness of the cracks increaseing the closer they are to the now visible dent. Both Colin and the Omega had flinched at Damian, confused on what exactly is up with him. It took Damian a split second to realise what he had just done, and when he did, all he could do was just stand and watch Colin’s face turn to what appeared as disappointment.

Why did he do that? Why did he make such a desperate scene of attention? As Damian kept pondering over the reasons for his actions, Colin had asked the Omega to give Damian and himself some privacy. Colin had then started to walk towards Damian as the Omega turned in what might have been a fearful chance to escape. When it comes to Damian, anyone would want to run away from his gaze with their hearts throbbing the same beat if trapped in an ocean with sharks. An emotion Damian can give to people without the need of a mask.

Damian was still standing in the same position and posture of when he had smashed the wall. Hand still clenched beside the dented wall, the only thing that was different was the direction of his eyes. From focusing at the Omega when he impacted the wall to now on the floor, not daring to look at Colin. When Colin was only 15cm away from Damian, he lifted his hand to Damian’s red knuckles, holding it gently as he examined the damage.  Sorrow was what Colin’s face had expressed.

“That must’ve hurt”

Damian couldn’t answer him, his was soaked with anguish and distress. It was out of character for Damian, and he knows this well, too well. He understands the meaning behind his action, his rage, his obsession with Colin. Colin, his friend, his best friend, his _Alpha_ best friend.

“Look, I can come over to the Manor tonight if you want to talk about this later, but right now, I think you should take some time to think about this.”

Think about this! Damian doesn’t need to think about this anymore, he already knows the reasons behind these events. What he needs is to start talking, but instead of a voice echoing through the air, faint breaths occur between Damian’s lips.

“You should go to the infirmary. Since you didn’t have any protected gloves on and you did punch a solid wall, you might have damaged something. I’m going to see if my friend is ok”

“Is that what that thing was? A friend?” **_oh no,_** Damian wishes he could stop himself somehow, but what is about to happen is evitable for Damian.

“Yes, and unlike you, that friend isn’t used to violent actions occurring right beside them.” After that sentence, Colin started walking away from Damian.

**_No, No, No, No, No. Don’t walk away to the Omega! Don’t leave me for the Omega!_** Such sentences were swirling in Damian’s mind, he couldn’t stand knowing that Colin would leave him for someone else. And yet, all he could do was stand in that spot looking dumbfounded.  After a good 20 minutes, Damian found it unbearable to remain in that spot anymore, or to even dare see anyone else in the school. So he left the school grounds. When he stepped outside and found that he didn’t even want to see any passing civilians either. He didn’t want to see anyone! He decided that he might as well go home, since that’s the only place for him to not see anyone who is useless.

ß-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

“May I ask Master Damian why he is home from school already?” Alfred’s eyes were stern on the teen. He may be talented and already well educated, but to Alfred, skipping school is still losing valuable knowledge for any teen, such as learning to grow relationships.

“I need to be alone Pennyworth, do not bother me or father about my truancy from school.”

“It’s not as easy to keep such information from Master Bruce. I’m sure your truancy will bother him without my assistance.”  Well that’s true, Alfred doesn’t need to do anything for Bruce to know what’s going on with his pack.

Damian continued walking to his room, he needs to work out his next move with Colin. He needs to know how to fix his ties between himself and his best friend, and to make sure not some _Omega_ is able to easily rupture that tie. Damian closes his door and falls to his bed, not bothering to change into any other cloths than his Gotham Academy uniform. His face is hidden in his pillow as he tries to work out his feeling. He understands, he knows what his feelings is for Colin. It’s love. But could it just be love out of friendship? Maybe he is just a very possessive person, Bruce sure is, so maybe his feelings are just due to Damian being possessive over his friend.

This type of thinking started to give Damian peace “My actions were due to pure love out of friendship. I am very possessive of my best friend. That is the reason to today’s outburst” More and more of those kind of thinking made Damian actually tire. Colin said he’ll be coming over, so he can just explain to Colin the reason he already told himself, so why waste any more time on it. He should sleep now while he can before he goes on petrol, this is his chance to properly rest before Colin does come. With that, Damian closes his eyes and starts to peacefully let go of all the anguish he had felt.

ß-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

Damian wakes to a familiar scent filling his room. Colin’s scent. When he opened his eyes, he sees Colin reading what appeared to be the school’s textbook. He must be trying to finish off his homework. Strange to think that the little kid from the streets is actually into homework. His Gotham Academy blazer is placed on the very chair he sits on.

Damian doesn’t indicate that he’s awake, he just watches Colin. He watches how his eyes move onto every word written on the page, how his lips purse on a few paragraphs, his very existence just luring anyone in to want to know what is on his mind as he reads. To want to have this person beside them, just doing their own thing but still with them. The comforting feeling of just being with someone. That was the feeling Colin brings to people, and Damian can’t help but start to feel anger rise again. That feeling, he will probably give to that Omega from earlier.

Damian starts to sit up from his bed, staring at Colin as he does so. “So you did come after all.”

“I said I would, since when did you have any doubt I wouldn’t?” Colin said mockingly.

Damian wasn’t happy, “When you decided to leave me for that Omega.” Here it comes, the side of Damian even he himself wishes didn’t exists. Colin had placed his book down, his smile completely erased.

“This needs to stop, I can’t keep trying to make you happy with every action I take. I’m going to end up doing things that involves other people and I shouldn’t have to ignore their feelings over yours.”

“Why not, after all I’m your closet friend aren’t I?” Damian needs Colin to say it, to explain why he thinks he needs to stop trying to keep Damian happy over someone else.

“You’re a detective aren’t you? You can figure it out.” Damian already knows, he wants to try to keep other people happy because he wants to find a pack. Not just that, he also wants to find a mate, and Damian is no longer enough for him.

“Even if I know the answer, it won’t be clear until you tell me.” This is it, the words Damian knows Colin always wanted to say.

“I want to grow a pack with you.” Those were not the words Damian was expecting. Looking in complete shock, Damian once again didn’t know what to say for someone whose reaction time is above average.

“I want to belong in a pack with you, a friend pack. But since a lot of people are too afraid to even get close to you, I can’t have that. I figured I might be able to explain to people beforehand not to get too offensive whenever you act like a total dick to them. I thought maybe if they get close enough to me, they would be willing to get close to you. But every time I try to get that close to anyone, you start treating them like shit and want me to do whatever makes you happy, which ends up making whoever I befriend too uncomfortable to be around you.”

Damian finds it impossible to look at Colin’s face, instead he stares at the ground while he finally manages to find something to say. “What about that Omega? Did you plan on making that person apart of this **_pack_** or were you looking for a mate?”

Colin gave a little chuckle, “No, that Omega was the one who wrote me that letter, but I had no intentions of becoming a mates with them. I figured since the Omega had such feelings for me, they might have been accepting to whoever I was with and was actually willing to being friends with you. And then maybe…. not too afraid of actually being part of a pack with you.”

Damian was once again at peace with today’s events, “You truly are a stupid person.”

“At least I don’t smash a poor wall due to being **_Jelly_**.” Colin just loves teasing Damian over his human flaws which Damian denies having.

“Enough have that, it’s now a tiring fictional judgement.”

“You know what I’m a little hungry for _Jelly_. I wonder if Alfred has any _jelly_? I actually wonder if his _jelly_ is the best _jelly_ known in _jelly_ history?”

“I will obviate you.”

“That I know is non-fiction.” Colin started to pack his bag, “Well I better go anyway, I may be 17 but my foster family would freak if I’m not home by 6.” Colin started to walk out the door.

“Oh and maybe you should take some time to consider how you will behave around the next person I try to make friends with for you.”

“I’ll keep in mind to be nice to whoever is worthy of my kindness.”

Colin gave another smile as he walked into the corridors, “You’re such a dick”

“I do have an adopted brother by that name, shouldn’t surprise you if I act like him.” After that last remark, Colin’s footsteps no longer echoed through Damian’s ears. When he turned, he noticed Colin’s blazer still on his chair.

ß-------------------------------------------NSFW Time, leave while you can-----------------------------------------à

“That idiot actually forgot his blazer. I should teach him a lesson for his ignorance.” Damian picked up the blazer and was ready to dash to Colin, however, Colin’s strong Alpha smell lingered onto the blazer. Making Damian feel a little remorse to quickly return it, instead he placed the blazer beneath his nose and started to breathe in the scent.

It was warm and sweet and so addictive, there was no reason for him to return the blazer to Colin now when he’ll see him tomorrow. Damian decided to close and lock his door, just in case Colin did return for the blazer and catches him smelling it. He laid in his bed while having the blazer cover half his face.

**_Ok, this smell is good because I’m is use to it. I like sniffing it because it’s reminding me of something good, a friendship I have._ **

As Damian kept sniffing, he starts to feel hot and finds himself rubbing his legs together. He starts to feel tight, but is too engulfed by the smell that he doesn’t realise where exactly the tightness is coming from. It wasn’t until he finds his hand gradually moving towards his pants that he discovers his reason for both the heat and tightness.  

“Shit! I can’t be having an arousal by Colin’s scent.” Damian through the blazer to the floor. He needs to get rid of this….. unexpected problem now, he’ll be needed to patrol soon and no doubt Alfred will come to check on him before he does. Damian unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, he just has to get rid of it. After all, it’s completely normal for a teen to self-release. Damian wraps his fingers around his harden length and starts stroking. He feels like it’s not satisfying himself, getting now worried hoe he’ll get rid of it. It wasn’t until he spot the blazer again on the floor, if it was the reason for this problem maybe it will be the resolution. He quickly jumps to get the blazer off the floor and quickly brings it to his nose again. The smell is giving him a pleasurable sensation while he strokes and Damian starts to pump faster. He keeps sniffing the blazer more and more and each sniff brings what feels to be lighting strikes pulsing through his length. It feels unimaginably good for Damian and he finally releases.

Damian starts huffing, still in bliss after what he had done. He climbs back to his bed with the blazer still close to his nose. As he lays he can feel his knot starting to form, he covers his eyes with his arm.

“I’m Damian Wayne, the true son of Bruce Wayne, a proud high level Alpha, who is attracted to Colin Wilkes, an Alpha.” Damian starts to cringed at the thought, “I’m a High level Alpha who is a gay bond breaker….. and the Alpha who I want is my only best friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first thing first  
> \- I know Damian referred to an Omega a bitch and he wouldn't if his father is an Omega, But Damian is a rash character and I figured when he uses 'Bitch' he is not really thinking of his father at the time. 
> 
> Now when I asked Evipixie what caste Dami would be, she had told me a glorious thing of Dami being a Gay Alpha, and I had complete joy in knowing I would be writing Dami as a very angsty teen. So hoped you guys likes this chapter, I'll be doing another dick and Jay and then a TIM/KON Finally. But not Tim/kon's story will be small and though Dami is the side story he will not have that many chapters, though he will have more than Tim/Kon. As for Bruce and Clark I felt that they are in a good position now so there is not need to have a huge story for them, but there will appear through Dami's story mostly if you curious what they are doing. 
> 
> Also, I had completely no idea what level alpha I should make Colin, and while I was trying to figure it out I just thought, why not makes the fans decide. So comment what level you think Colin should be.


End file.
